


Memories

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And that is why Crowley fell, Gabriel and Michael are jelaous, M/M, Raphael is Crowley, The beginning of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Some people believe they can remember their previous lives. Some people remember memories of their life after losing them all, after worrying they never come back.That was not the case of Raphael and Aziraphale.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A short story, probably made already, but i wanted to write something about it too. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!
> 
> For [Ren](https://icequeenforlife.tumblr.com/), who always support any ideas i have and calmly listen to me rantle about it.

It was at the beginning of the universe, shortly after God was born and with him his three main archangels: Gabriel, Michael and Raphael. After that, more archangels and angels were born from the dust of the universe. 

All archangels were helping with creating the planets and stars, while angels helped creating everything else.

But one archangel found something far more interesting. 

His name was Raphael, and he was watching one peculiar angel. Blond hair, blue eyes and a smile so precious and honest. 

The angel was named Aziraphale, and he was also interested more in Raphael than in his work. But he tried not to look too much. Red hair, gold wings and colorful eyes. Aziraphale was bewitched.

"Do you need any help, Aziraphale?" one day, right after God announced his plan to create Earth, Raphael finally decided to talk to the angel.

"No. Yes. I don't know...maybe?" Raphael chuckled. He saw how nervous the angel was and smiled.

"Am I perhaps bothering you? Should I go?"

"No! Stay!" the angel blurted out, getting all red.

"I mean, please stay." so he did.

They were quiet for a while, but then Raphael broke that silence by talking about the stars and which one was the most difficult to make. Aziraphale listened, and then talked about his own struggles with some of the creations.

Since then, they spent most of their free time together, talking and laughing, enjoying the company of each other.

Both Gabriel and Michael disapproved it, but since Raphael and Aziraphale were just friends, they couldn't say a word.

Until they could.

Aziraphale was in love. He just couldn't lie to himself anymore. He loved Raphael's laugh, his long curly hair, his curiosity, and kindness.

Raphael felt the same. Those blue eyes, that innocent smile, how he worried and how interesting was everything for him, Aziraphale stopped being just a friend. 

They knew it was wrong. They knew how risky it was. And they still tried to be together. Between the work God had to do on Earth and keeping all the angels in check, He was busy to see what was happening in His kingdom. And Raphael made the most of that.

But he forgot about Gabriel and Michael, and that was a great mistake.

Both archangels found them in the garden, holding hands, whispering soft words, and so they decided to tell God in order to end that nonsense.

When He was told, the storm was invented, because He was furious. 

_**"How dare you disobey me?!"**_

"Please, it's not his fault! It's mine and mine only! He is innocent!" Raphael was kneeling before God, looking at him, his heart slowly breaking apart.

"That is not true!" Aziraphale was right next to Raphael, looking down, scared to look at Him directly.

"It is! Don't listen to him! Punish only me!"

"But-"

_**"Silence!"**_ He screamed and then continued.

_**"It's true that you are both guilty, but if Raphael says that it's his fault, so be it. You will be banished from heaven and all memories of Aziraphale will be erased. So will be Aziraphale's memories on you. So I say, and so shall it be."**_

One last look. One last tear that fell on his face. One last smile before Raphael turned into dust and disappeared.

"NO! PLEASE NO! RAPHAEL!" Aziraphale cried, trying to catch what was gone, hoping he could stop Raphael from leaving, tears in his eyes falling down like heavy rain. It was a heartbreaking scene. Even Gabriel felt guilty for what he had done, if only for a minute.

_**"Aziraphale, look at me."**_ He said, softly.

"No! You can't take my memories of him! I won't let you! Let me fall too! Let me follow him! Please!"

_**"LOOK AT ME."**_

So he did.

And he forgot.

…

Some people believe they can remember their previous lives. Some people remember memories of their life after losing them all, after worrying they never come back.

That was not the case of Raphael and Aziraphale. But like a heavy steel, you can't just burn it and hope it would melt enough to break it.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said 'well, that went down like a lead balloon.'"

"Oh, right, right."

An angel, Aziraphale, and a demon, Crawley, were standing at the top of the Eastern Gate of Paradise and watched Adam and Eve leaving it. 

Somehow, Crawley felt familiar to Aziraphale and a feeling of trust was awakened inside of him.

He trusted this creature.

To his own surprise, he enjoyed that small talk they had. So was Crawley, feeling something warm and unable to name whenever he looked at Aziraphale.

And so, they became friends once again.

Without memories, without any hint of what was happening to them, but with a certain feeling that, even after erasing all that happened in the past, couldn't been erased. 

Love.


End file.
